1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of radiation detection and more particularly to the measurement of energy leakage from an electrical/electronic device and the determination of the spherical position of the peak energy radiated energy lobes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Determination of the level and location of the peak energy leakage from an electrical/electronic device requires detection of low level signals in the vicinitY of the device under test (DUT). These measurements are generally performed by placing the DUT one meter above a ground plane on a rotatable platform for rotation through 360.degree. . An antenna of a calibrated receiving system, height adjustable from one to four meters above the ground plane, is positioned at a fixed distance from the DUT that is 3 meters from the edges of the DUT. Measurements through 360.degree. rotation are performed with the antenna positioned at a multiplicity of heights within the 1-4 meter range, one height for each 360.degree. rotation. The data so accumulated is analyzed to determine the peak RF energy emanating locations from the DUT and the elevation angles of these peak radiations. Such a procedure is tedious, requiring many repetitive measurements to establish the maximum RF emanation area and peak radiation angle, with a high probabilitY that the true parameters have been determined. To compound the difficulty these measurements must be made over a 30 MHz to 1000 MHz frequency band.